As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, Package-On-Package (POP) technology, in which a plurality of packages may be stacked on each other, has been developed.
The POP type semiconductor package may include a stack package configuration in which a second semiconductor package is stacked on a first semiconductor package. Each of the first and second semiconductor packages include a semiconductor chip mounted on a semiconductor substrate.
However, it is difficult to dissipate heat generated in the stack package to the surrounding environment. An excess of heat can cause a device in any of the plurality of packages to malfunction or cause a delay in working speed.